


É Natal, e Eu Posso Comemorar Com Você

by EvertonCable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, Escaping from Mabel, First Christmas, Ford Pines and Stan Pines Bonding, Gen, Jewish Pines Family, Memories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: "Você nunca comemorou o natal antes?""Você já?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	É Natal, e Eu Posso Comemorar Com Você

**Author's Note:**

> Uma última história mais curta pra encerrar o ano. Até o ano que vem.
> 
> É dia 24, é véspera de Natal, e é meu aniversário. Posso pedir que você clique no botão de kudos?

A temperatura nos últimos dias tinha caído consideravelmente, mas ainda era bem confortável. Os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair na última semana, cobrindo o chão com uma boa camada de branco. Stan Pines estava sentado no sofá da varanda, bebendo uma xícara de chocolate quente, vestindo um suéter azul escuro com um desenho de uma nota de 100 dólares. Cortesia da Mabel, que praticamente o vestiu à força sob a desculpa de que logo ficaria frio demais para as roupas que ele costumava usar normalmente.

Quando Dipper e Mabel avisaram que tinham convencido os pais a deixa-los passar as férias de inverno em Gravity Falls, Stan e Ford deixaram de lado todos os planos de exploração que tinham feito e voltaram o mais rápido possível para a pequena cidade madeireira do Oregon, decididos a passar o máximo de tempo possível na companhia dos sobrinhos e aproveitar o clima festivo todos juntos. E com o fechamento da Cabana do Mistério para o feriado, todos teriam muito tempo livre para fazer tudo que quisessem.

Quando terminou de beber o chocolate quente, Stan se levantou do sofá e voltou para o conforto do lado de dentro da casa. Ele tinha ficado apenas cinco minutos fora, mas tinha que garantir que a casa não tinha explodido silenciosamente ou queimado por dentro enquanto ele relaxava. Com todas as coisas que Ford mexia, essas eram duas opções bem prováveis de acontecer, principalmente porque elas já tinham acontecido no barco, e felizmente facilmente contidas.

“Não posso tirar os olhos daquele nerd por muito tempo sem que ele ponha a própria vida em risco com alguma coisa estúpida”.

Stan decidiu checar o quarto de Ford. Era um dos lugares mais prováveis desde que ele conseguiu convencer o irmão de que dormir era algo realmente necessário. O que traduzindo, significava que ele ameaçou jogar todo o suprimento de café de Ford pela privada se ele não desenvolvesse uma rotina de sono aceitável. Mas assim que chegou na entrada da loja de presentes, Stan se viu trombando com alguém e caindo no chão.

“Não diz pra ela que eu tô aqui”, Stan ouviu a voz de Ford gritando.

Tudo que ele viu foi uma figura de suéter correndo em pânico para detrás do balcão da loja de presentes e se escondendo lá. Enquanto se levantava, Stan ouviu passos apressados descendo as escadas.

“Não adianta fugir de mim, Tivô Ford”, Mabel gritou aparecendo no corredor. “Tivô Stan, o senhor viu o Tivô Ford por aí?”

“Ahn... Sim, eu vi. Ele... ele saiu correndo pra floresta agora mesmo”.

“Ele não vai escapar assim tão fácil. Obrigada, Tivô Stan”.

Ainda sem entender nada, Stan viu Mabel correr para a porta da loja de presentes e sair em disparada. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, Mabel tinha aquele olhar determinado no rosto. Como quando ela tentou juntar Stan com a Lazy Susan ou quando ela apostou quem gerenciava melhor a cabana no último verão. Isso só podia significar que Ford estava em apuros.

“Ela já foi embora”, Stan falou se aproximando do balcão. “Você já pode sair daí”.

“Obrigado, Stanley”, Ford falou se levantando. “Abrir a porta do porão levaria mais tempo, embora possa ser um esconderijo melhor a longo prazo, agora que eu mudei de novo a senha para abri-lo”.

“E o que aconteceu exatamente, se não importa em me contar?”

“Bem, Mabel estava falando sobre como estava empolgada para passar o natal aqui conosco e sobre como seria especial e tudo mais. E eu acabei deixando escapar que eu nunca tinha comemorado o natal na vida”.

“Você nunca o quê?”

“E quando a Mabel ouviu isso, começou a... bolar planos e mais planos do que fazer para garantir que o meu primeiro natal fosse, nas palavras dela, ‘o evento mais importante do mundo desde que ela ganhou o Waddles’. Mas ela não quer uma simples festa. Ela quer todo um megaevento natalino. As coisas acabaram saindo do controle e eu fiquei tão nervoso com essa coisa toda que fugi sem mais nem menos”.

“Esse é o seu PRIMEIRO natal na vida?”

“Ah não, não começa você também. Já é ruim que a Mabel esteja fazendo tanto alarde. Não preciso que você se junte a ela”.

“Não, não. Não é nada disso”.

Nunca ter comemorado o natal em 60 anos. Não era grande coisa, mas ainda era algo estranho de se imaginar. Mas claro, Ford era uma pessoa reservada, então fazia sentido que ele optasse por não participar de confraternizações assim. Isso ainda somado à infância que os dois tiveram, tornava fácil entender que Ford nunca tinha comemorado o feriado na vida.

“É só meio curioso”, Stan terminou.

“Não é como se eu tivesse tido chances ou interesse real em comemorar”, Ford falou. “Fomos criados judeus. Não comemorávamos o natal como a maioria das pessoas. Na faculdade, eu passava as férias de inverno estudando por lá mesmo. Precisava aproveitar cada oportunidade se quisesse me sair bem nos estudos. Depois eu me mudei pra cá e estava mais interessado em estudar as criaturas da cidade. Fiddleford tentou me fazer comemorar quando ele veio, mas eu não dei atenção. E então... veio o portal e... Comemorar um feriado do qual eu nunca tive interesse não era tão importante quanto sobreviver lá fora”.

Vendo por essa perspectiva, não era mais estranho que esse fosse o primeiro natal de Ford. Na verdade isso lançava uma pequena luz no passado de Stan que ele ainda não tinha recuperado completamente. Flashbacks de duas crianças recebendo olhares estranhos quando mencionaram na escola que não comemoravam o natal, flashbacks do pai reclamando de preços exagerados nas lojas por causa da data. Mas o que mais atingiu Stan naquele momento foi quando Ford mencionou o outro lado do portal.

Stan já tinha as lembranças daquele dia de 30 anos atrás. O reencontro não ideal, a decepção, a briga... Empurrar o irmão para um destino incerto. Ser lembrado de que, nos trinta anos que se seguiram, Stan estava no aconchego da cabana curtindo o feriado na companhia de Soos e da abuelita do garoto ou com o restante da família, enquanto Ford lutava sozinho pela própria vida contra todo tipo de criatura...

“Sinto muito”, Stan disse desanimado. “Você deve ter passado por uns maus bocados nesses 30 anos. Tudo por minha...”

“Não termine essa frase”, Ford interrompeu. “Já deixamos isso bem claro antes. Não vamos mais nos culpar pelo que houve. Só vamos culpar o Bill”.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem”, Stan disse. Ainda assim, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto. “Judeus, é? Eu tinha esquecido isso. Obrigado por me lembrar. Algumas coisas pequenas ainda são meio confusas. Isso me lembra das vezes em que eu tinha que fugir para comer bacon sem que nossos pais soubessem”.

“Fico feliz em poder ajudar. Mas sabe, agora estou curioso”.

“Com o que?”

“Com você comemorando o natal. Como e quando isso começou? E por quê? Isso é, se você lembrar e quiser compartilhar comigo”.

Stan pensou por um momento. Ele se lembrava de algumas coisas. Se lembrava de chorar e ficar com raiva. Se lembrava de sentir frio e fome. Se lembrava de estar sozinho algumas vezes ou na companhia de pessoas estranhas. Ainda era confuso, mas ele conseguira lembrar se fizesse esforço. Ele gesticulou para Ford segui-lo e os dois irmãos andaram juntos até a cozinha, se sentando à mesa um ao lado do outro.

“As coisas meio que foram acontecendo. A temporada natalina sempre foi uma boa época para vender mercadoria barata. Isso é, quando eu tinha algum lixo pra vender. Era mais fácil enganar as pessoas nessa época do ano. Quando eu não tinha o que vender... Tinha esse pessoal que distribuía comida pra gente de rua no natal. Eu estava com fome, mas... estava com vergonha também. Estava com medo de falar que não comemorava o natal e eles tomariam de volta a minha sopa. Eu só disse feliz natal de volta e... pareceu estranho, mas não tão estranho. E nos dias seguintes foi saindo mais natural. Quando me dei conta, estava esperando o natal seguinte”.

As coisas ficaram quietas em seguida. Stan não deixou de notar a postura rígida de Ford, seu olhar culpado. Ford não disse nada, mas não precisava. Stan podia ver que Ford queria se culpar pelo que Stan passara, mas também não queria ser hipócrita. Stan ofereceu a mão para Ford segurar, juntamente com um sorriso tímido. Era o bastante para acalmar o irmão por um tempo e continuar a história.

“Fiz algumas boas amizades ao longo do tempo. E amizades que acabaram não sendo tão amigáveis depois. E às vezes acontecia de ser natal quando eu estava por perto. Eu meio que ficava para a festa, sabe. E quando comecei a fugir de parceiros de negócios, percebi que eles raramente atacavam no natal. Então era seguro parar e apreciar o momento, ou mesmo colocar uma pequena distância deles”.

Parando para pensar, era estranho pensar que um bando de mafiosos se preocupasse em passar o natal longe de trabalho, de tortura ou perseguição. Talvez todo mundo precisasse desse tempo tranquilo, mesmo que fosse apenas para fingir alguma coisa. Mas não que Stan fosse reclamar de uma folga desse pessoal.

“Quando cheguei aqui... bem... Posso ter chegado bem depois da época, mas o natal sempre volta no final do ano, certo? A cabana já estava aberta ao público, então eu decorava a loja e vendia minhas coisas em falsas promoções. Eu não estava comemorando realmente, mas aproveitava a data. E então veio o Soos e ele queria que eu fosse passar o natal com ele. E o Sherman também me chamava para passar o final do ano na Califórnia. Antes que eu me desse conta eu estava comemorando o natal como qualquer outra pessoa”.

“Então não foi só pra irritar o papai”.

“Não era totalmente intencional. Era mais tipo, o papai não tá aqui pra dizer ‘não faça isso’, então eu vou fazer. Não acho que dê pra chamar isso de rebelião”.

“É, acho que não”.

O clima ficou mais leve. Ambos os irmãos ficaram ali sentados sem fazer nada além de curtir a companhia um do outro. A cozinha era um lugar agradável de se ficar, já que nunca ficava frio ali. Alguém sempre usava o fogão, e o calor permanecia ali por um bom tempo. Ford levou seu tempo para pensar em tudo que Stan dissera. Imaginando como as coisas tinham ficado ruins para o irmão, mas que acabaram se consertando depois.

“Me pergunto se comemorar o natal vai se tornar natural para mim como foi para você”, ele disse. “Se eu vou poder comemorar como uma pessoa normal um dia”.

“Você não tem que seguir a mesma história que eu, Ford”, Stan respondeu. “É você quem decide se quer comemorar ou não. Ninguém vai te obrigar a comemorar se não quiser”.

“A Mabel vai. No momento, eu acho que ela meio que tomou essa decisão por mim”. Ambos os irmãos riram juntos, alegremente. “Acho que você não vai me deixar fugir para o porão e ficar lá até o próximo dia 26, certo?”

“Não mesmo. Mas posso falar com a Mabel por você primeiro. Até lá eu deixo você fugir um pouco mais. Mas você não pode correr pra sempre”.

“Por mim tudo bem”.

A confraternização foi interrompida quando a porta da frente se abriu e passos rápidos correram pela casa. Mabel apareceu na porta da cozinha, talvez voltando para reabastecer as forças para a perseguição. O que quer que fosse, ela parou quando viu Ford ao lado de Stan.

“Aí está você”, a voz de Mabel gritou.

“Eu vou embora daqui”, Ford gritou de volta correndo para a saída mais próxima, numa velocidade que deixaria qualquer campeão olímpico recordista com inveja.

Se Stan tivesse que apostar, Mabel nunca alcançaria Ford. Ainda assim a garota recomeçou a perseguição, embora Ford já estivesse fora de vista quando ela deixou a cabana. Stan só podia esperar que ela voltasse e se acalmasse antes de falar com ela. Até lá, Ford podia continuar fugindo. Stan com certeza estava se divertindo com a situação. E embora Ford estivesse receoso com todos os planos festivos da Mabel, Stan não podia deixar de concordar que esse seria um natal especial. Não porque era o primeiro natal que Ford comemorava. Mas porque seria a primeira vez que os irmãos comemorariam juntos depois de tanto tempo separados.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tinha essa ideia já há um tempo de uma história onde Ford nunca tinha comemorado o natal antes e tinha toda essa reação da Mabel, e acabei usando isso em um projeto futuro. Então reli o projeto e pensei "Ei, eu posso aumentar isso" e acabou saindo essa história.


End file.
